


Friends with Benefits

by Corycides



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 01:30:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/656525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corycides/pseuds/Corycides
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How do you know you've been stationed in the mountain's too long? Even Captain Baker's mouth doesn't stop you noticing the rest of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friends with Benefits

They had been bivouacked in the mountains for too long. Charlie knew that because a: she was using words like bivouacked and b: she was admiring Captain Jeremy Baker's shoulders as he stripped off snow-sodden layers.

'Hardison hasn't moved,' he said from under his shirt. 'Since the last two Plains couriers we intercepted had orders for him to return to his side of the border, we can assume he's working for Flynn now.'

Sweat, or snow-melt, trickled down his back, between the heavy slopes of muscle, making him shudder. Charlie bit her knuckle and tried not to wonder whether he had an all-over tan – his uniform hung low enough around his hips that she thought he might.

'Unless we've intercepted all the couriers,' she said.

Jeremy finally flapped out of his shirt, tossing it onto his cot, and went hunting through his trunk for a change. 'Yeah, no,' he said absently. 'You're not that good.'

OK, that helped focus Charlie. 'You mean we,' she said. 'Now that we're allies.'

'No, I meant you,' he said, finding a rolled up shirt. He shook it out and sniffed the pits. 'Don't get me wrong the Resistance is not completely hopeless, but they aren't as shit-scared of failure as my lot. Now can I put my shirt on, or do you want to ogle me some more?'

Charlie flushed, heat washing up her throat and cheeks, and spluttered indignantly. 'I wasn't...I wouldn't...'

'It's only natural,' Jeremy said, turning around as he shrugged into his shirt. 'I'm the only person in camp who doesn't ask “how high” when you say “jump”. It makes you all tingly in your down-below lady-bits, right?'

The smirk on his gold-fuzzed face was just begging for a slap. Except he wasn't wrong, Charlie was horny as hell and Miles had said she shouldn't date her subordinates. She figured that included fucking them.

'Well, up until you start talking,' she said. 'That puts me off.'

It was gratifying to see Jeremy look startled. Charlie shifted, bracing her toe against the heel of her boot, and wondered if she was actually going to do this. She kicked her boots off and pulled her t-shirt up over her head, the air cold against her skin. It looked like she was.

Jeremy's eyes dropped her breasts, nipples tight with cold and excitement, and he folded his lower lip between his teeth. He groaned. 'Miles would kill me.'

Not exactly promising, but Charlie could see evidence of his arousal stirring under his trousers. She unfastened her trousers and shimmied them down over her hips to her knees, kicking them off. Jeremy groaned – a low, feeling sound.

'Miles is gonna kill me,' he sing-songed, shaking his head.

'If you don't hurry up,' Charlie said, rubbing her arms. 'I'm putting my pants back on. It's cold.'

Blue eyes flicked up from her boobs to her face and Jeremy laughed. He crossed the room in two long strides and pulled her into a kiss, bending her back dramatically over his arm. His lips were cold and his tongue hot as he darted it past her lips. Charlie wrapped her arms around his neck for balance and kissed him back.

They toppled back onto the cot – cheaply made hinges creaking as they landed – and he dragged his lips off her long enough to drag the heavy, quilted blankets over them. In the quickly warming dimness Charlie yanked impatiently at his clothes while his hands and mouth wandered appreciatively over her skin. 

Callused fingers squeezed her ass and still-cold lips sucked at her nipples, teeth tugging rough enough to curl her toes. She gasped back a mewling sound – Jeremy was already too pleased with himself – and yanked his trousers down impatiently. He was already thickly erect, his cock standing proud from a thatch of honey-brown curls.

'It's bigger on the inside,' Jeremy muttered against her throat.

She paused mid-reach. 'What?'

'Fuck, nothing,' Jeremy groaned. 'Ignore me.'

'Usually do,' she snipped. 

He laughed and then swore, eyes screwing shut as she grabbed his cock. She dragged her hand along his shaft, enjoying the soft/hard texture against her palm, and then pushed him over onto his back. The blankets slid down as she swung a leg over his hips and lowered herself onto him. 

'Oh,' she gasped as she pushed down until their hips were nested together. 'I see what you mean, now.'

Jeremy laughed raggedly and ran his hands up her thighs and over the narrow flare of her hips. 'Not really,' he told her. 'But I'm not gonna argue. You know, this would be really awkward if Miles had sent your brother.'

Leaning over Charlie plastered her hand over his mouth. 'Shut up, Jeremy.'

He licked her palm, a wet slurp of his tongue that shuddered down to the wet core of her. She jerked her hand away, startled, and wiped the spit on his chest. 'Gross.'

'Not the only fluids you're going to get covered with,' he pointed out. He cupped her breasts in big hands and -

'Honk 'em, we're done,' Charlie warned him.

He grinned and tweaked her nipples instead. She huffed and sat back out of reach, shoving him back down when he tried to sit up. The muscles in her thighs flexed as she moved on top of him, the roll of her hips driving his cock deep inside her. Pink flushed her skin as arousal turned to liquid heat under her skin, pulling everything tight and aching between her legs.

Sprawled out on the bed under her, Jeremy watched her with raw, hungry lust. Banned from her breasts he caught her hands, her fingers slotting between his knuckles, to give her leverage. She leant her weight on him as she fucked just to watch the bulge of muscle in his heavy arms and chest.

The tight whorl of nerves and muscle low in her stomach spasmed, pleasure fracturing through her. She didn't quite black out, but the world did go wobbling and vague around her as she collapsed onto his chest. His collarbone was right there and she licked the salty sweat off it, wrapping her mouth around the bulge of it in a way that made him groan and his cock twitch inside her.

Her tongue found a lumpy ridge of badly healed bone and she kissed it in commiseration. 'How'd that happen?' she asked idly.

Jeremy arched up off the bed, pleasant aftershocks whimpering through her body as his cock slid deeper inside her. 'Now you want me to talk?' he grumbled, voice strained.

'Mmm-hmm,' she told him, lifting herself off his cock. 'Tell me a story, Jeremy.'

She crawled down the bed, quilts bunching around her feet, and kissed the head of his cock. It was salty and wet. Her hair trailed over his stomach, sticking to his thighs, as she lick-kissed her way down to the base. 

'Not a great story,' he told her, voice gone tight and distracted. He panted the words out. 'Someone was kicking my shit in, Miles and Bass stopped them. Saved my life. Apparently so - fuck, Charlie – you could kill me.'

She laughed around his cock, and he came with a hoarse yelp of her name and a hand tangled in her hair. Come filled her mouth and she swallowed hard, not quite coughing. She wiped her mouth on her wrist and dragged the quilt back up over them, squirming until she was tucked comfortably under his arm.

He kissed her forehead, lips lingering. It felt nice enough that Charlie's skin crawled with the urge to get away. 

'If Miles asks, point out that at least it wasn't General Monroe?' Jeremy said wistfully.

Charlie relaxed, tension bleeding out of her. 'Fucking me or fucking you?' she asked.

He chuckled, sound tickling through the drum of his chest under her arm. 'You've noticed that too?' he said. 'There's a thing right?'

'Total thing,' she agreed.

Two weeks later they packed up camp and headed back to the different sides of their interrupted war.


End file.
